nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Licorice
Licorice Mannheim (リコリス・マンハイム) is a tsukumogami witch's hat and main protagonist of the Myouyo Project. Despite being a more recent character, she has many pictures drawn as shown on her Uchinokomato.me page. Appearance Licorice has pale skin with purple hair, cut short at the back and in long twin drills at the sides. She has purple bored-looking eyes with slight purple bags underneath them. She wears a large dark purple witch's hat which seems to be falling to one side. There is an inner pattern of pink hued stripes. On the hat itself appears to be a face of white scribble-like eyes and a large mouth with white fangs. The hat also seems to be holding a lantern at the tip, the lantern contains a violet flame. She wears a short dark purple dress with striped purple stockings and dark purple boots. Over this seems to be a floor-length dark purple cape and a long striped pink ribbon with a licorice candy in the middle. at the neck appears to be white ruffles. Personality Licorice is lazy and easily irritated, doesn't really want to do anything other than sleep and eat candy. It seems that she's annoyed easily, even by her friends and father, and implied she doesn't have a "lovely personality". She rarely smiles, if ever. In some pictures she can be seen with a face resembling her hat's but with a large grin. Implying she has another side to her personality which is possibly more dangerous or unpredictable. Background Not much is currently known about Licorice's background aside from information on her official page and through illustrations. Licorice is the daughter of Jujubes Mannheim and Vielchen Mannheim and lives in Memento Forest in the Mannheim Manor. She was previously a witch's hat who seems to have come to life, being a tsukumogami. It is said that she resembles a beloved child, but does not harbor their same lovely personality. Relationships Licorice is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Hershey Caramello Hershey seems to be Licorice's closest friend. They are often seen in illustrations together. Licorice does not seem to mind Hershey, but has been seen annoyed by her on the occasion. Its unknown how close the two of them are. Kandieren Ringo Kandieren is Licorice's rival. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Kandieren seems to be easily angered by Licorice. One illustration shows Licorice calling Kandieren "cute", implying there may be a hint of affection between the two. Agrimmonia Aiwaza Agrimmonia seems to be Licorice's friend. Though its unknown how close the two of them are, they are sometimes seen in illustrations together. Licorice seems to refer to Agrimmonia as a "Chuuni" Jujubes Mannheim Jujubes is Licorice's father. They are sometimes seen in illustrations together. It is implied that Licorice no longer loves, or possibly even hates, her father for unknown reasons. Vielchen Mannheim Vielchen is Licorice's mother. They have not yet been shown in illustrations together, so it is currently unknown how their relationship is. Lamington Sinclair II Lamington and Licorice's relationship is currently unclear, but it is implied that Licorice was among those who disbanded the Confectionery Kingdom many years ago. It is likely from Lamington's description that Licorice doesn't take her seriously. Daiki It is currently unknown what relationship Licorice and Daiki have. Shion Yersinia It is currently unknown what relationship Licorice and Shion have. Dhole It is currently unknown what relationship Licorice and Dhole have, though it was stated on Pyo's curiouscat that Licorice teases her. Taranaki Egmont Egmont is Licorice's butler. Though not much is known about their relationship, it is implied he is trying to kill her. The two seem to be on bad terms, with one comic showing Licorice being apathetic and unimpressed at his attempt to poison her tea. Lycoris Mannheim It is currently unknown what the connection is between Licorice and Lycoris. It is unknown if they are the same character under a different name or separate characters who look alike. It is possible Lycoris was a human child, given the fact they are named after a flower. Trivia * Licorice is named after the type of candy of the same name. ** Incidentally, like her father, her name is also shared with a plant of the same name. ** Her other name Lycoris is also the name of a flower. Licorice and Lycoris have very similar, if not identical pronunciation. Going as far as sharing the same Japanese spelling. *** However to differentiate between the two, Pyo writes Lycoris' Japanese name as "リッコリス", adding an extra letter to the original spelling. Though the pronunciation is more or less the same. * Licorice's hair bears similarity to Makemake's. Implying there may be a connection between the two. * Licorice's birthday is April 30th as seen on her uchinokomato.me page. This is the same date as Walpurgisnacht, or Night of the Witches. * Mannheim is a German city and surname, hinting she may be of German descent. This is supported by her birthday being the same as a holiday celebrated in Germany. * In one illustration Licorice is seen with Tsubakura Enraku from the Len'en Project. Given the fact they both have large hats with eyes on them, it may be possible that Licorice was inspired by Tsubakura's design or personality. * One illustration shows Licorice dressed in a shrine maiden uniform, specifically that of Reimu Hakurei's design from the Touhou project's PC-98 entries. * One illustration seems to connect Licorice to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Botan_D%C5%8Dr%C5%8D Botan Dōrō, or Japanese ghost story of the Peony Lantern.] This implies Licorice, or Lycoris, may be dead or a ghost of some kind. Quotes * "Please tell me you're joking." - Licorice to Shion in a twitter comic * "Just say normal words you damn chuuni." - Licorice to Agrimmonia * "Cute..." - Licorice thinking about Kandieren who is yelling at her * "SHUT UP!!" - Licorice in multiple illustrations * "Get a life." - Licorice to Egmont * "UUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!! I am tired." - Licorice in a doodle Gallery *''Visit Licorice/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/licorice.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/121581 Category:Characters Category:Myouyo project Category:Earthlings Category:Witches